1Beast - Yoseob & Doojoon
by MissKpop101
Summary: Yang Yoseob is a small, chubby, and shy kid who literally has one friend - Yoon Doojoon. Doojoon is THE perfect guy; perfect marks, perfect looks, perfect everything. Why is Doojoon even nice to Yoseob? Probably thinks of him as a little sibling, but Yoseob has the biggest crush in the world on Doojoon, and obviously it would never work out...would it? Heads up:Long on-going story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! ^.^ This is my first fanfic, so please message or comment things you liked and things you think I could improve on! :) Reviews, follows, favourites, comments, anything is appreciated! ^.^**

 **Yoseob**

Yoseob sighed. It was Doojoon's birthday. Doojoon. Perfect Doojoon, wonderful Doojoon. Yoseob didn't mean to sound bitter, but Doojoon _was_ perfect. He was Yoon freaking Doojoon. He had everything, and he was the complete package. His thick, shiny black hair that was always styled perfectly— even on a game day. He had sharp cheekbones that made girls swoon and boys jealous—Yoseob wished that he himself didn't have such chubby cheeks in comparison. Doojoon had an athletic, lean, slim body, with just the perfect amount of muscle to make him look strong and tough, but not stringy or too big, or weak and girly like Yoseob. So, basically he was hot, like really hot.

And then there were the credentials. His hand writing was beyond perfect, neater than any girl's, or anyone's handwriting, for that matter, that Yoseob had ever seen. He looked down at his own childish scrawl and huffed in annoyance. Doojoon was the captain of the soccer team—the only team that Yoseob had tried out for at least five times and had miserably failed to get into, even as a second string player. Doojoon had straight A's ever since Yoseob could remember—his mom had no trouble reminding him of that every time report cards came home. So basically, Doojoon was a perfect model student, unlike Yoseob, and adults, including Yoseob's mom, loved him for it.

Yoseob felt like he should probably hate Doojoon. I mean, he was everything everyone wanted and Yoseob was just . . . Yoseob. Yoseob had always been the kid that always sat in the back and got ignored because no one knew what to do with him because he was just so . . . _hopeless_. And as that student, he should hate Doojoon because Doojoon was the opposite of that and made him look worse in comparison. Doojoon was, well . . . he was just Doojoon. He was perfect.

But he couldn't hate Doojoon. He just couldn't, because as perfect and amazing and spiteful Doojoon was, and as much as all that should make him an enemy. He was just such a nice guy.

Doojoon was probably the only person who hung out with Yoseob, even though his friends didn't get it—hell, _he_ himself didn't get it, Yoseob was the epitome of uncool. And Doojoon, obviously, was the epitome of super cool. But because he was Yoon Doojoon, he hung out with Yang Yoseob and dragged his friends over so that maybe someone would hang out with Yoseob when he was away. Obviously, they didn't. But he genuinely tried, and that was a lot more than anyone else would do for Yoseob.

Even though Yoseob was clearly built for nothing more than playing Starcraft and possibly dancing (and not very well) to girl group songs in his spare time, Doojoon encouraged him to try out for the soccer team over and over. He even offered to talk to the coach about putting him in as a backup second string player or something, but they both concluded that it would be unfair. Besides, Yoseob didn't have any soccer skills at all; he couldn't even run to save his life.

Doojoon was the kind of guy that let Yoseob copy his homework at the last minute because he knew Yoseob's parents were crazy about that stuff. He was the kind of guy that told people to back off when they started shoving Yoseob a little too hard and making jokes that were a little too mean and making him a little too uncomfortable.

So yeah, Doojoon was pretty much a great guy. Or to Yoseob, he was pretty much the best guy ever.

Except, you know, Yoseob kind of wouldn't hate him even if he wasn't all those things, even if he didn't have everything, even if he had no clue who Yoseob was, even he was mean to Yoseob, or even if he didn't even know who Yoseob was, because well, he kind of loved Yoon Doojoon, loved him in _that_ way . . . not that Doojoon would ever notice, anyway.

He wrinkled his nose and huffed again, feeling sorry for himself. Maybe one day, when he hit puberty properly (he wasn't sure the first time counted in his case, it had barely made a difference) and he was tall and hot and muscular and rich and talented and confident, maybe then, he would go up to Doojoon, all confidently and sexy and he would tell Doojoon he wanted to kiss him and be with him and they would make out and it would be perfect and hot—but, of course, that would never happen, except in his dreams.

It wasn't just because Doojoon wasn't gay, that was the least of the problems. Doojoon being straight was practically an itty bitty pebble compared to everything else, because even if Doojoon was gay, even if Doojoon liked guys, even if he liked the kind with no sex appeal and everything that Yoseob was, well, there was still no way he would like Yoseob, because Yoon Doojoon was too nice to Yoseob. Nice, like how a big brother would treat his baby brother. He was nice and great and that was awesome because that was the kind of person he was, but he would never ever date Yoseob because Yoseob was kind of, sort of, totally below him. Looks, personality, intelligence, economically, even _height_ — Doojoon was out of Yoseob's league in practically every way there was. He wouldn't blame Doojoon if he could read his mind and Yoseob was only at the level of a little kid that Doojoon felt obligated to take care of and include because of the angel that he was.

"Seob, your face looks like you've been sucking on lemons or something, cheer up, it's my birthday!" Doojoon grinned at him.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to, like, parties and all this stuff, you know," he smiled his usual, stupid, ugly smile that probably made Doojoon think he looked like a monkey.

"I bet you secretly go to raves and parties without telling anyone right? You're actually a total party animal," Doojoon joked, smiling his beautiful smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners, and his teeth shining gorgeously, and Yoseob kind of wished he didn't look like a pug so he could reach out and touch Doojoon's face and—oh, but he did look like a pug. So, yeah.

"Definitely. Anyway, this is, um, your present, it kind of sucks, um, like a lot, so like, sorry, I guess," Yoseob laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing too bad," Doojoon flashed another of those smiles and chuckled, tearing into the little package. Inside was a cute wallet, in a nice baby blue colour with little pink and white rabbits and a customized message for him. _Happy birthday, Doojoon! Hope you have a great day, you mean so much to me, you're my best friend!_ ^.^ Seeing it in Doojoon's hand now, Yoseob wondered why the hell he'd bought something so cutesy and stupid for someone as gorgeous and hot as Doojoon. It just didn't . . . look right with him.

 **Doojoon**

Doojoon smiled at Yoseob, who was smiling nervously as he stammered excuses and handed him a small wrapped present. "This is, um, your present, it kind of sucks, um, like a lot, so like . . . sorry, I guess," Yoseob stammered and blushed red, making Doojoon cringe inside at the overload of cuteness. Yoseob was just so adorable. He wondered what Yoseob had gotten him, and he unwrapped the gift to see a . . . cute wallet? It was cute baby blue wallet, with little pink and white bunnies jumping around that reminded him of Yoseob, and inside was a message written on a matching sticky note. _Happy birthday, Doojoon! Hope you have a great day, you mean so much to me, you're my best friend!_ ^.^ Yoseob was honestly so adorable, the wallet would've looked better with him using it rather than Doojoon, but now that it was in his hands, he was never going to let that wallet go, ever. Then the words "you're my best friend" on the note sank in, and he smiled sadly. _Am I only just a friend to him? I guess so, we are both guys after all._ "Thanks, Seob," he said half-heartedly, tucking the wallet in his back pocket, with that thought in his mind.

 **Yoseob**

"Thanks, Seob," Doojoon muttered, quickly shoving the wallet in his back pocket. He didn't look that happy, which meant Yoseob was flustered and worried and cursing himself for buying such a stupid gift for Doojoon. Was he embarrassed to be seen with that cutesy wallet in public? Was he embarrassed to be seen with Yoseob at his party? Why did he pick out something that he had liked, obviously Doojoon wouldn't have the same tastes as him.

"It's like—it's just that—I thought—you said you needed a new wallet and like— yeah… I saw it at the store and I just . . . it's the best I could find . . . I liked it but we're different so . . . sorry it's so stupid." Even to himself, he sounded childish and stupid and he hung his head.

"No, no, it's great! I think this is my favourite present, literally everyone else has just given me money or gift cards and a birthday note, this is perfect, Yoseob, thank you. It's really cute, and thanks for remembering, I can always depend on you." _It's really cute._ He said that to Yoseob as if he was talking to a little sister. Doojoon grinned yet again and Yoseob wondered if his cheeks ever hurt from smiling so much. Of course, they probably didn't, he was Doojoon after all . . .

 **How is it so far? Comment below or shoot me a message! Suggestions and requests are greatly appreciated as well! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back with the second chapter, and review and comment, I'd appreciate it a lot! :3**

 _Last chapter..._

 _"No, no, it's great! I think this is my favourite present, literally everyone else has just given me money or gift cards and a birthday note, this is perfect, Yoseob, thank you. It's really cute, and thanks for remembering, I can always depend on you."_ It's really cute. _He said that to Yoseob as if he was talking to a little sister. Doojoon grinned yet again and Yoseob wondered if his cheeks ever hurt from smiling so much. Of course, they probably didn't, he was Doojoon after all . . ._

 **Doojoon**

 _Shit._ Why did Yoseob look so sad and flustered all of a sudden? Did Yoseob see something in his expression? "It's like—it's just that—um, I thought—you said you needed a new wallet and like— yeah . . . I saw it at the store and I just . . . it's the best I could find . . . I liked it but we're different so . . . sorry it's so stupid." Yoseob stammered and looked down at the ground. "No, no, it's great! I think this is my favourite present, literally everyone else has just given me money or gift cards and a birthday note, this is perfect, Yoseob, thank you so much." Doojoon smiled charmingly, suppressing the invading thought that Yoseob had misinterpreted his expression, big time, and trying to make him forget about it already.

"I'm glad you like it," Yoseob smiled back, all shy and cutesy, hopefully he's forgotten about that weird face that Doojoon had supposedly made earlier.

 **Yoseob**

He smiled that smile again while thanking him. "Yoseob, thank you," he said. "I'm glad you like it," Yoseob smiled, feeling shy, he thought he probably looked and sounded stupid, as usual, but he probably always did anyways, so what did it even matter anymore?

"Hey, a few people are arriving, I better be a good host and—wait, can you stay over, like after the party? I thought it'd be nice to have a few drinks of my dad's beer and watch a movie with you guys, dad says it'll help me become a man," he laughed, eyes a little unfocused and wandering over Yoseob's shoulder. Yoseob agreed, but Doojoon was already walking away, eyes on a leggy girl on the basketball team who was waving to him.

 **Doojoon**

He nodded yes. He was so awkward and tense while asking Yoseob to stay over after the party—he was so nervous he just couldn't look Yoseob in the face. He left quickly, walking in the general direction of a random girl who was waving to him, so Yoseob couldn't see Doojoon all flustered and sweaty, his face red, all his composure gone. Although he was talking and laughing with everyone, and eating good food, all he could think about was Yoseob, cute little Yoseob, alone with him in a dark room, drunk and giggly and so _damn sexy,_ breathing hard as Doojoon would whisper in his ear and lean in closer . . . and obviously it wouldn't happen, _ever_ , because Yoseob was Yoseob. He was the kind of cute guy that girls would love, the naïve kind that blushed at everything and was as innocent as a baby. He would never drink, that was for sure. He was just too shy to get out there, but Doojoon wasn't complaining.

 **Yoseob**

The party was long and awkward. Yoseob honestly didn't know anyone except Doojoon, who was nowhere to be seen throughout the entire night. So, he was left to bob his head to the beat of songs he didn't know and smile awkwardly at people who happened to glance at him. He got into a small conversation with a girl who was almost as awkward as he was, which the highlight of his night was, basically. He recognized her from biology class, and Doojoon had seemingly invited her along with another girl who usually sat next to her who was just as nerdy-looking and awkward—Yoseob suspected he only did it to make her feel included because he was just so nice. He wondered, yet again, whether there was anyone Doojoon wasn't as sweet as honey to—probably not.

Finally people started to leave, there was no alcohol allowed so after a few hours people started saying their goodbyes. Doojoon had been very strict about that, absolutely no alcohol at all during the party, so there was no trouble, just some people fooling around but not intoxicated, talking and pretending to dance to some songs they probably didn't know. By all accounts, it was just a regular, teenager birthday party, minus drugs or alcohol. Yoseob preferred it like that, anyway.

 **Doojoon**

Everyone was finally leaving, and he was finally going to have his alone time with Yoseob. Doojoon pretended to clean up and worked his way over to Yoseob. Yoseob frowned and said, "I thought a few more people were gonna stay?"

 _Stay calm, Doojoon, just say they couldn't come, don't tell him you never intended to invite anyone else._ "I tried to invite a couple of others, but they couldn't stay, and like, I'm not gonna invite people who aren't close to me, am I?" he shrugged, hoping Yoseob wouldn't ask further questions.

 **Yoseob**

When he was the last person left, he frowned to Doojoon, confused. "I thought a few other people were gonna stay?"

"I invited a couple of others, but they couldn't stay, and like, I'm not gonna invite people who aren't like, close to me, am I?" Doojoon shrugged it off. Of course, Doojoon was cool and had cool friends who probably had other parties to go to and other people to hang out with.

He didn't think too much of it and tried not to smile too wide at hearing Doojoon thought they were _close_ , but he still quirked his eyebrow at the younger and taller boy. "I'm still surprised I'm the only one who wants to drink to your manhood,"

They stared at each other for a moment, Yoseob processed his words and realized how stupid and _dirty_ he sounded, in a way, and his eyes widened and his hand flew to his mouth. He could not believe what he had just said. Then Doojoon laughed heartily and he chuckled awkwardly back. He hoped Doojoon was laughing with him, not at him. He wasn't sure, what if Doojoon had thought he was childish? He probably had friends who were sexually active and he was probably used to that kind of talk.

The younger of the two, not that it seemed that way to anyone, opened the fridge and took out two beers, handing one to Yoseob. "Are you sure your dad won't mind?" he stammered, unsure of himself and the beers.

"Nah, he practically told me to drink, he left us six, one for each person which is only enough to maybe get tipsy, but there's only two of us so, whatever, and he just said don't break anything," Doojoon replied nonchalantly.

 **Doojoon**

"I'm still surprised I'm the only one who wants to drink to your manhood," Yoseob said, eyes soon widening like a deer caught in headlights as soon as he processed what he said. It was just so cute that Doojoon couldn't help it, and just so funny hearing those words coming out of Yoseob's mouth. He laughed loudly, trying not to let Yoseob know what he was really thinking about. He also really wondered just how much Yoseob _knew_ and just how innocent he was.

He walked over to the fridge, so he wouldn't have to face Yoseob, and got out two beers, and handed one to Yoseob. They were smaller than what his dad usually drank, and probably much less stronger, and he doubted they would get drunk, unless they had a really low tolerance, or one person drank all six mini cans. Yoseob really looked like the type who would get drunk after a single sip, though, no matter how weak the alcohol was. "Are you sure your dad won't mind?" he asked again, seeming unsure of himself.

"Nah, he practically told me to, he left us six though, I think he wanted one each or something, but there's only two of us so, whatever, he just said don't break anything,"

Yoseob nodded hesitantly as he took the drink. He nodded and smiled awkwardly as they both cracked open the bottle. He must still have been thinking about the slip-up with his words earlier, but Doojoon honestly hadn't minded, he had found it extremely cute, even.

 **Yoseob**

He had started to drink the beer to avoid talking to Doojoon for a bit. Why had those words come out of his mouth? He felt so embarrassed and sipped his beer, tentatively at first, but more earnestly after finding that he didn't mind the taste, liked it even, while Doojoon made a face that was very un-handsome. In fact, he gagged a little and stuck his tongue out while his nose crinkled up. The smaller boy snorted into his beer and laughed at him."That was not as smooth as I imagined," Doojoon said, as Yoseob cracked up, finally relaxing a little.

 **Doojoon**

Yoseob looked away from him and sipped his beer. Unlike what Doojoon had been expecting, he swallowed and took another sip, not minding the taste, even enjoying it. So Doojoon took a sip, it couldn't be that bad, if Yoseob liked it, and almost choked. He didn't know how Yoseob could do it, beer just tasted so fucking bad. "That was not as smooth as I imagined," Doojoon said, trying to avoid embarrassment, as Yoseob giggled adorably, holding that little tiny can of beer with both hands.

They got halfway through the new Avengers movie, and Yoseob had finished his first beer, and had started his second. Doojoon had been forcing his first down for the last hour, not even getting half down, trying so hard to look cool in front of Yoseob.

 **Yoseob**

Yoseob couldn't quite figure out why the birthday boy was bothering to force down his beer if he didn't like it, because if it was just him who liked it and if Doojoon didn't like the stuff then there was no reason he had to drink it, but he didn't press the matter because he himself was pleasantly buzzed and enjoying the sight of Tom Hiddleston being sexy and badass in the movie.

Doojoon glanced at him sideways, looking a little concerned. 'Hey, Seob, if I asked for another birthday present, would you give it to me?'

"Uh," Yoseob blinked a few times, not sure how to respond, "I-I dunno, it depends what it is, I guess . . . like, I don't have that much extra cash lying around, you know?"

 **Doojoon**

He had been trying to down his beer for the longest time, just staring at Yoseob, whose sparkling eyes were fixed on the screen, clear and wide like a joyful child. He finally mustered up the courage to stammer, 'Hey, Seob, if I asked for another birthday present, would you give it to me?'

"Uh," Yoseob blinked a few times, obviously startled. He really had been immersed in the movie, and Doojoon felt bad and awkward. It would have been so much easier if he had drunk some alcohol to help with his nerves. "I-I dunno, it depends what it is, I guess . . . Like, I don't have that much extra cash lying around, you know?" Yoseob seemed surprised and wary, even.

But he was just so adorable, and Doojoon forced himself to continue. "It-it's not something you can buy anyway," Doojoon replied, completely ignoring the movie as he stared intently at the younger boy.

"If I can, I'll give it to you, what is it?" Yoseob grinned, after hearing that there wasn't an issue with money, oblivious to Doojoon's nervousness, gulping down more cool beer.

"I, uh— I mean, you know you don't have to if you don't want to, but like . . . just . . . it'd be nice if—"

 **What does Doojoon want from Yoseob? ;) Review and comment please! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I wanted to leave a good amount for reading before I focus on homework for the next few days, so I'm updating for the second time tonight! :)**

 _Last chapter..._

 _He had been trying to down his beer for the longest time, just staring at Yoseob, whose sparkling eyes were fixed on the screen, wide like a joyful child. He finally mustered up the courage to stammer, 'Hey, Seob, if I asked for another birthday present, would you give it to me?'_

 _"Uh," Yoseob blinked a few times, not sure how to respond, "I-I dunno, it depends what it is, I guess . . . like, I don't have that much extra cash lying around, you know?"_

 _He was just so adorable, and Doojoon forced himself to continue. "It-it's not something you can buy anyway," Doojoon replied, completely ignoring the movie as he stared intently at the younger boy._

 _"If I can, I'll give it to you, what is it?" Yoseob grinned, oblivious to Doojoon's nervousness, gulping down more cool beer._

 _"I, uh— I mean, you know you don't have to if you don't want to, but like… just… it'd be nice if—"_

 **Yoseob**

Why was Doojoon being so cute? He was acting so flustered, and Yoseob just loved it. "You—you don't have to if you don't want to, but like . . . um . . . just that . . . it'd be nice if—"

"Just ask me, Joon, it's okay, seriously I've never heard you tongue tied before," Yoseob was a little perplexed. What did Doojoon want from him that could make him so nervous to ask for?

 **Doojoon**

"Just ask me, Joon, it's okay, seriously I've never heard you tongue tied before," Yoseob was a little perplexed. Doojoon nodded, swallowed hard and looked at Yoseob straight in the eye. Yoseob could probably tell how nervous he was and there was no backing out now. He had wanted this since the first time he had seen Yoseob. It was now or never. "Will you kiss me?"

 **Yoseob**

Yoseob felt his mouth go dry and his jaw slacken and his eyes bug out and he was sure he looked twice as ugly as he usually did, and Doojoon was just messing with him, surely. Because, like . . . he was Yoon Doojoon. Yoon Doojoon would never want to kiss Yang Yoseob.

"Don't j-joke around, Joon, what do you really want?"

"I—I want to kiss you, on the lips, in like a non-friendship way," Doojoon swallowed hard again, but he looked determined, his lips set in a hard line.

Yoseob couldn't believe it. Finally, he said, "Like, for real? You-you're not just joking with me, right?" Doojoon shook his head slowly, watching Yoseob very carefully. "Then . . . I mean . . . if that's what you want, like, um, if you promise to get me what I want for my birthday then, like . . . yeah," he stuttered.

"Seriously? Oh my god!" Doojoon was wide eyed and a smile was spreading over his face. Yoseob shrugged noncommittally, not sure exactly how he should react to the situation. Inside, he was leaping with joy; Yoon Doojoon wanted to _kiss_ him! Was he too drunk? No, Doojoon hadn't even had half a tiny can of beer. He had drank 2 cans and he wasn't feeling very tipsy, at least not yet. Yoseob swallowed and angled his body toward Doojoon, and Dojoon did the same.

There was a crash from the movie, but neither of them turned to look at it. Doojoon's face was now very close to his and Yoseob was carefully putting his arms around Doojoon's strong neck and finally, their lips met. At first it was light and tentative, because neither knew what the other liked and didn't like, but soon enough, they were making out, all lips and teeth and tongues and hands. Yoseob had his tiny hands knotted in Doojoon's thick, shiny hair and Doojoon's big and clumsy hands were mostly on Yoseob's waist but wandering around his back, and his _tongue_ was in Yoseob's _mouth_. _Doojoon's_ tongue was in _his_ mouth.

He was pretty sure he was going to faint from lack of oxygen, but if he released the younger and bigger boy then he wasn't sure what was going to happen so he didn't. Doojoon's fingers were sinking into his waist and then they were going down and holding his and he was pretty sure he was going brain dead and his chest was heaving in protest to the lack of oxygen but he didn't care.

It was too soon, way too soon, but Doojoon pulled away from his lips, and Yoseob was left in his own space, sucking in air like he had been trying to learn to breathe without his mouth. Yoseob would insist later to Doojoon that his nose was too small and flat and he couldn't breathe while their faces were mushed together and to stop laughing at him.

"Holy," he said, when he caught his breath. He looked at Doojoon, eyes wide and cheeks pink, and was starting to look away when, Doojoon leaned in and they were kissing again, softer this time, and with more feeling. Yoseob supposed that Doojoon was now really perfectly perfect and wonderful and kind of really amazing. Although it was Doojoon's birthday, Yoseob felt like it was his own, and he was basically floating on clouds, this was the best day of his life.

When Doojoon had pulled away the second time, Yoseob was blushing like crazy, and smiled shyly up at him.

 **Doojoon**

Doojoon just couldn't help it. After he pulled away from lack of oxygen, he was met with a breathtaking sight: Yoseob, all breathless and shaking, face as red as a tomato, steaming hot with little trickles of sweat dripping down the side of his face, his eyes not knowing where to look, who finally looked tentatively up at Doojoon and smiled shyly, a cute tiny smile, the corners of his mouth just barely curling up.

He couldn't help it and he leaned in again, kissing Yoseob, trying to convey all his feelings and happiness into that one kiss. When he broke away, his mouth was swollen and feeling puffy already, so he just leaned in and hugged Yoseob really tight. "Yoseob, um, that was really great, thank you so much, and, um, I want to ask you . . . do you want to, um, you know, maybe try going out?" He leaned back, blushing furiously, waiting for his response.

 **Yoseob**

"Yoseob, um, that was really great, thank you so much, and, um, I want to ask you . . . do you want to, um, you know, maybe try going out?" Doojoon said as he hugged Yoseob tightly, smothering his tiny frame with his big body. _Going out? Does he mean, like, dating?_ Yoseob's mind was racing, his thoughts jumbled up, and all he could think about was Doojoon, his strong arms around him, and the words he had just said. "G-g-going out? L-l-like d-dating? You w-want to b-be my b-boyfriend?" Yoseob stammered into Doojoon's shirt, his voice muffled, but taken aback by Doojoon's confession. Wait, was that his imagination or was Doojoon's face really red too? Before Doojoon could say anything, Yoseob pulled back and added, "Wow, D-Doojoon, a-are you blushing t-too?"

 **Doojoon**

Shit. Yoseob had noticed him blushing. He decided to keep his mouth shut for fear of saying something stupid. He chewed his bottom lip. Why was he taking so long to reply? Did he not want to go out, and just didn't know how to break the news? Had Doojoon forced a kiss on him, by saying it was his birthday? Yoseob was the sweetest kid ever, and Doojoon realized that Yoseob wouldn't have been able to say no, Doojoon was his only friend, and Yoseob was such a nice kid he wouldn't have wanted their relationship to go sour. Shit. "Uh, sorry, actually, forget that I even asked. Um, so—"

 **Yoseob**

Doojoon didn't respond. Instead his face got even redder, and he started chewing his bottom lip. His expression changed, and, did Doojoon look worried? Yoseob was dumfounded at this sudden change in Doojoon's mood. "Uh, sorry, actually, forget that I even asked. Um, so—" Doojoon stammered, but Yoseob wasn't going to let him finish that negativity-filled sentence. "No, shut up, Joon, of course I want to, um, g-g-go out with you!" He practically yelled, but he was so heated up that it sounded more like a stammering squeak, but the point had gotten across to him. Doojoon's eyes and mouth slowly got bigger as he took in what Yoseob had just said.

"You want to? You really want to date m-me?" Doojoon was surprised at Yoseob's answer and his voice cracked at the end, although he was the one who had asked the question. Yoseob smiled shyly and blushed. "Yeah . . . actually, I really like you, Doojoon, I-I really do." He leaned in and gave Doojoon a shy hug, squeezing his sides slightly and burrowing his face into his chest.

 **Doojoon**

Was Yoseob actually hugging him? Out of his own will? Did he say that he liked Doojoon? And that he wanted to date him? Was this a dream or real? All these thoughts were jumbled up in Doojoon's head as Yoseob hugged him and he could smell the slight smell of soap and sweat on his hair. Yoseob squeezed his sides with his elbows and Doojoon grinned, the biggest grin he had grinned, and hugged him back, resting his chin on the top of Yoseob's head.

 **Yoseob**

Doojoon put his chin on the top of his head, and warmth spread all throughout Yoseob's body. "I'm so happy, Doojoon." He whispered back. "Me too, Seob, me too."

 **Doojoon**

"I'm so happy, Doojoon." Yoseob whispered as he sighed contentedly. "Me too, Seob, me too."

Doojoon croaked back, barely audible and grinning even bigger than before. "This is honestly the best birthday of my life, no, it's the best _da_ y of my life. Do you know how oblivious you and I both were, Yoseob? I finally get to call you baby now, darling." Doojoon said as he wrapped his arms tighter around Yoseob. It felt like Yoseob was relaxing against Doojoon, but suddenly he flinched and squeaked out, "Um! You don't have to call me that, it's okay! Um, I'll go home now, have a good night Joon, I had a really good time, hope you did too, um, see you tomorrow, bye!" Yoseob spit out all his words in lightning fast speed and ran off, obviously flustered. "Sorry I have to go so abruptly, wish I could stay and clean up, um, bye!" He squeaked awkwardly and quickly stumbled away.

"Uh, b-bye, Seob." Doojoon stammered to Yoseob's quickly retreating back. He was so confused. "What got into him, he suddenly just, left…" He muttered to himself while cleaning up around him. "Oh well, I get to see him tomorrow, my little adorable baby . . ." He smiled at the thought and darkness quickly fell.

 **So, does anyone have any ideas why Yoseob left so suddenly? ;) The next one will be a little spicier, I promise! ;) Thank you for reading! :3 Also, as a side note, Doojoon's birthday is in July, and Yoseob's birthday is in January! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Fourth chapter already! :3 Like I promised, this chapter is going to have a little more action in it! ;) Maybe not the kind you were expecting though... ^.^ This one is only in Yoseob's point of view!**

 _Last chapter..._

 _"Um, I'll go home now, have a good night Joon, I had a good time, hope you did too, um, see you tomorrow, bye!" Yoseob spit out his words in lightning speed and ran off, obviously flustered. "Sorry I have to go so abruptly, wish I could stay and clean up, um, bye!" He squeaked awkwardly and quickly stumbled away._

 _"Uh, b-bye, Seob." Doojoon stammered to Yoseob's quickly retreating back. "What got into him, he suddenly just, left…" He muttered to himself while cleaning up around him. "Oh well, I get to see him tomorrow, my little adorable baby…" He smiled at the thought and darkness quickly fell._

 **Yoseob**

 _OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT A BONER AT DOOJOON'S HOUSE OH MY GOD I'M GONNA DIE THAT WAS SO EMBARRASSING. HE CAN NEVER FIND OUT ABOUT THIS._ This thought was racing through Yoseob's head as he ran the half block that it took him to get home.

He burst through the door, breathless, and his mother said, "Yoseob! You're home so late, what were you doing?" Yoseob grinned the biggest grin he had grinned that evening and said, "I was at Doojoon's birthday party, remember mom?" When he saw her slightly disapproving face, he added, "He asked me to stay later to help clean and hang out a little, that's all." And her expression changed into a grudging mutter. "Anyways, I'm going to shower and sleep, good night mom!" Yoseob's voice was a little too shrill as he quickly ran up the stairs into the bathroom connected to his room.

He hastily grabbed a random change of clothes and turned the shower on full blast and just stood there, thinking. Thinking about Doojoon, thinking about him and Doojoon, thinking about what just happened, if he was dreaming or if it was real. He pinched himself, hard, and yelped. It was real, alright. Doojoon really did like him and really did want to be his boyfriend, Yoseob wasn't just a little brother figure to him, and he was absolutely ecstatic over that fact.

As he thought about Doojoon, his thoughts wandered to Doojoon in the change room, Doojoon after soccer practice, Doojoon and him alone in Doojoon's room earlier, and the feeling he had at his house came back with an aggressive force. "Mm, Doojoon…" He moaned and dared to lightly touch his shy and excited member and palmed his growing erection when he felt pleasure. He had never touched himself like this, or even thought of it, but now, he wanted _more_. He imagined that it was Doojoon's hands, slowly stroking up and down his cock, wait, no, Doojoon's hands wouldn't shake that hard. Doojoon's hands would be sure, they would pump hard on his member, not tremble and hesitate. To better imagine that it was Doojoon touching him, Yoseob swallowed once, determined, and gripped his dick tighter, pumping up and down the shaft, building a rhythm. "Nng—" He moaned, keeping a steady rhythm going. "D-Doojoon, mm, f-fasterrrrr, mm!" And all Yoseob felt was bliss. No shame, no embarassement, just bliss. He finally understood why people were so sex-crazed these days, it just felt _so good._ He almost stopped stroking when he felt a warmth spreading in his lower abdomen, but breathed short, shaky breaths, saying, "Oh my god… oh." He started breathing hard and erratically as he felt something even bigger, his cock throbbing, his balls twitching. "D-Doo—hng!" He moaned, as waves of pleasure overtook his body, shaking and trembling, his hand finally slowing down. His cum spurted out erratically, his knees finally giving in and he slumped to the floor of the shower, face red and breathing hard. The thought of what he had just done soon kicked in, and he quickly cleaned up and ran to his room, into his bed, and tucked himself in, covering his face under the covers out of embarrassment. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what did I do?" he made a thoughtful expression and said to himself, "I wonder if Doojoon and I will do that one day . . . he'd make me feel even better, I bet." Then the realization of what he was saying set in and his eyes widen as he squealed, "No, no, no, no, NO! Yang Yoseob, why are you being so perverted, oh my god! Ugh, stop it right now! . . . I should just sleep . . . I wish Doojoon was here, cuddling would be nice right about now . . ." he murmured, blushed, and sank into his covers.

Yoseob was almost asleep when the loud ring of his cellphone startled him awake. "Ugh . . . who is it at this hour?" he said, reaching for his phone. "Hello?" he softly groaned into the phone, still groggy. "Uh, hey, Yoseob? It's me, Doojoon." Yoseob's eyes fluttered open as he recognized who was on the other end of the phone line and he sat up straighter, immediately awake. "D-Doojoon? Hi!" he squeaked, his voice a little too high. "Hey, um, so I was just calling because I was wondering if you were okay? Because you left so soon, I was worried if you felt sick or something."

"Y-yeah, um, I just, like, you know, felt, like a s-sneeze coming, you k-know?" Yoseob stammered, his mind going blank. "Uh . . . you felt a sneeze coming so you left my house?" Doojoon sounded incredulous and completely unconvinced. There. He'd unknowingly cornered Yoseob into a corner. "Um . . . like, I meant, like . . . my allergies! Uncontrollable tears, sneezing, snot, and I don't know what I'm allergic to, it just randomly comes and goes! Yeah, so I left, sorry. I took some meds and I'm going to sleep it off, b-bye!" Yoseob quickly spurted out and tapped the button to hang up on it his phone, but he was so flustered it took a couple of tries. While he was trying to hang up, Doojoon managed to say, "Okay, haha, sweet dreams, Yoseo—" before Yoseob managed to hang up. He flopped his head on the pillow, completely red, remembering what happened in the shower and remembering the conversation. How much more stupider could he get? He sighed and burrowed under the covers, hoping Doojoon wouldn't ask anything tomorrow. It was completely black outside now, and Yoseob slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about tomorrow.

 **Was it a little too steamy for our baby Yoseob? ;) Hope y'all enjoyed it, review, follow, comment! I take suggestions for the story, let me know if y'all want more romance or smut! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! :) Now that Yoseob has done** ** _things_** **, our Doojoon deserves a turn, eh? ;)**

 _Last chapter..._

 _He flopped his head on the pillow, completely red, remembering what happened in the shower and remembering the conversation. How much more stupider could he get? He sighed and burrowed under the covers, hoping Doojoon wouldn't ask anything tomorrow. It was completely black outside now, and Yoseob slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about tomorrow._

 **Doojoon**

Doojoon was worried. Why had Yoseob just run out like that? Had he finally realized what they had really done and was disgusted? No way. Yoseob had seemed so willing. Doojoon tried everything: cleaning up, finishing the movie that they "watched", watching T.V, reading a book, surfing the web, he even tried sleeping, but nothing would take his mind off Yoseob. He decided to take a shower and jumped into the shower, the hot spray splattering his back and the steam curling off his skin.

Doojoon's mind started wandering as soon as he got in the shower, but his thoughts were much more intense today than any other day, because he had actually _experienced_ something with Yoseob, and he knew that Yoseob felt that way with him, too . . . hopefully. While thinking about Yoseob, his plump lips, cute pout, puppy dog eyes, and hair that was meant to be ruffled, he felt a familiar tingle pool in his abdomen. Like he had done multiple times, he gave his semi-hard cock a few strokes, and that was all it took for him to become completely hard. It hadn't taken him much, just remembering the night's events with Yoseob was enough to get him breathing hard and shaking. He started stroking, making long, full strokes with his long and slim fingers, thinking about the cute breathy moans that came from Yoseob, just from kissing, and the deep guttural groans that he himself had made. He pumped up and down, remembering the way Yoseob was breathing at the time, hard and erratically, and felt a pleasant buzz at the bottom of his stomach starting to grow. He shook with pleasure when he remembered Yoseob's flushed face, eyes looking down, embarrassed but satisfied, and the way he stammered.

He stammered all the time, and Doojoon recounted this, remembering all the other cute moments of Yoseob from the moment he met him: Yoseob and his chubby cheeks, beet red from running on the soccer field for too long, sweat pouring down his forehead and neck, dampening his bangs. Yoseob changing after everyone had left because he was too intimidated by everyone and their perfect bodies, Yoseob arguing that he just didn't belong on the soccer team, it just didn't fit right with him, he had said, Yoseob coming to all his games, smiling sweetly, cheering from the sidelines, always ready with a cold water bottle. Sweet, sweet, adorable Yoseob. "Hng—Y-Yoseob, ugh—" Doojoon groaned as he came, overcome by the sweet climax, sticky white cum shooting from his still-hard cock. He was tempted to keep going, he had many more memories of Yoseob just being . . . Yoseob, and could have continued all night, but he wanted to know how Yoseob was doing after bursting out so quickly, he was still worried after all. He washed up, got dressed, lay on his bed, and pressed speed dial 4 on his phone—1 and 2 were his parents and 3 was his best childhood friend, Kikwang.

"Ugh . . . who is it at this hour?" He heard Yoseob's high-pitched, tired sounding voice. "Hello?" Yoseob softly groaned into the phone, apparently groggy. "Uh, hey, Yoseob? It's me, Doojoon. Sorry for bothering you, it seems like you were sleeping." Doojoon felt so stupid. Why didn't he consider the fact that Yoseob might be sleeping? It was late at night, and if he was sick, fatigue would have come even easier. "D-Doojoon? Hi!" Yoseob answered him, a little squeaky but really cute. Doojoon took a breath to calm his nerves and start talking. "Hey, um, so I was just calling because I was wondering if you were okay? Because you left so soon, I was worried if you felt sick or something." Why was he so nervous? He had talked to Yoseob plenty of times on the phone, and he had never felt like this before.

"Y-yeah, um, I just, like, you know, felt, like a s-sneeze coming, you k-know?" Yoseob stammered, making Doojoon grin with his unintended cuteness and obvious lie. "Uh . . . you felt a sneeze coming so you left my house?" After he got over just how adorable Yoseob sounded, Doojoon was incredulous and completely unconvinced. He was obviously making excuses, and not telling him the truth, but why? As far as Doojoon knew, Yoseob had no reason to. All Doojoon wanted to know was why Yoseob had left and if he was okay, and he wasn't prepared for Yoseob's lies. He never lied. Never. "Um . . . like, I meant, like . . . my allergies! Uncontrollable tears, sneezing, snot, and I don't know what I'm allergic to, it just randomly comes and goes! Yeah, so I left, sorry. I took some meds and I'm going to sleep it off, b-bye!" Yoseob quickly stammered. Doojoon just found him so adorable he couldn't handle it. "Okay, haha, sweet dreams, Yoseo—" He was in the middle of answering when he heard the line go dead. What did he have to hide from Doojoon? What was so urgent? Doojoon honestly had never felt so rejected and confused in his entire life. One moment they were having a hot make-out session, the next moment Yoseob practically runs away and hangs up on him. Did all couples start out like this? He doubted it, and he sighed, his confidence and mood suddenly down. "I-I love you." He whispered melancholically into the dead phone, and covered himself under the covers, getting ready to sleep, unenthusiastically; even feeling guilty about what he had done in the shower. What would Yoseob think if he knew? He was such a pervert. He sighed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 **Thanks for reading! :) Comment or pm me with suggestions and feedback! I also accept requests for other fanfics or pairings! :) Review, comment, anything is appreciated, you lovely bunch of humans, you. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 already! Things start to happen in this chapter, and that's all I'm going to say for now! :)**

 _Last chapter..._

 _Doojoon honestly had never felt so rejected and confused in his entire life. One moment they were having a hot make-out session, the next moment Yoseob practically runs away and hangs up on him. Did all couples start out like this? He doubted it, his confidence and mood suddenly down. "I-I love you." He whispered melancholically, and covered himself under the covers, getting ready to sleep, unenthusiastically; even feeling guilty about what he had done in the shower. What would Yoseob think if he knew? He was such a pervert. He sighed and drifted off into an uneasy sleep._

 **Yoseob**

It took Yoseob awhile to fully wake up the next morning, rolling around his bed, half asleep, for at least half an hour. He glanced at the time on his phone, scrunching up his face because of the brightness and groaning. It was already 6:36 AM; he had to hurry if he wanted to get to school on time. School started at 7:30, but he liked to get there half an hour early to talk to Doojoon before class started. He rolled out of bed, his body making a thudding sound as he hit the floor, the one side of his body throbbing dully. Like every morning, he seemed almost zombie-like, trudging around the house, showering quickly, getting dressed, eating his breakfast mechanically, and getting in the car, having a monotone conversation with his mother. She wasn't very surprised, he was always like this in the mornings, and it wasn't until after school or phone calls during lunch that she could talk to her adorable lively boy.

 **Yoseob's Mom**

Yoseob was dozing off in the back seat, and his mother glanced lovingly at his reflection from the rear view mirror. It was only a split second that she looked away from the road to smile at Yoseob's sleeping face, but that split second was all what took away the chance for her to see and dodge a swerving car that slammed into theirs.

She screamed as the other car pushed their car back and the engines started to smoke. She lifted her head heavily and groaned as she realized her arm was in extreme pain, going numb. "Yoseob? Baby, are you okay? Yoseob!" She tried to open the mangled door, to no avail, and shook the handle desperately with her better arm and starting crying, and calling for help in a ragged and scratchy voice. "Someone help! Yoseob! Baby, answer me!" Soon enough, emergency workers were telling people to stand back. A man in a fire suit leaned down to the shattered driver's seat window and spoke in a deep and calm voice to Yoseob's mom, "Ma'am, we're here to help you. Is it just you and your son in the car?" To which she nodded feebly, still sobbing. "Please help, I can't feel my left arm and I don't know what condition my son is in, he won't answer me!" She cried with renewed frantic energy as she remembered her unresponsive son.

The firefighter brought a scary looking contraption that slightly resembled giant scissors or hedge clippers and spoke to Yoseob's mom again in a slow and clear voice. "Ma'am, this will help us get you and your son out quickly, you will hear a loud noise or bang, please don't worry, it just means we're getting you out of the car." Then he disappeared from her sight, as Yoseob's mom couldn't move her neck. Soon enough, there was a whirring noise and a loud bang, and she shrieked, but told herself to stay calm, and that the emergency workers were doing everything to get them out as fast as possible.

The firefighter carried her out and laid her on the stretcher. It was only then that she remembered again about her son and started crying uncontrollably. "Wait! Yoseob! My son! We have to get him out, please! He needs to be alive, he'll be okay, right? Right? Please!" A paramedic answered, "Yes, he will be fine, please, just relax your neck and lay on the stretcher so we can take you to the hospital." She tried to relax and breathe deeply but let out a guttural and strangled sound when she saw Yoseob's stretcher joining hers in the ambulance. "W-what's wrong with my baby? H-how bad are t-the injuries?" She choked out, not believing that this was the body of her sweet boy, lying motionless beside her.

What she saw was so horrifying that she passed out on the stretcher. Yoseob's entire face was covered in thick red blood, and his hair was covered in the sticky drying substance. She saw blood on multiple spots on his shirt, from injuries or splattered blood from other injuries, she didn't know. His fingers were swelling already and a few were turning discoloured, from bruising or something else, she also did not know. His fragile and skinny wrist was so swollen it was almost double the usual size, and he already had drying bloody cuts all over his body and different coloured bruises blossoms everywhere. The last thing she saw before passing out was Yoseob's mouth, which was curved into the most subtle smile, but she could see it. It was heartbreaking for her to see, what had he been thinking or dreaming about that had made her homely son so happy? Why didn't she pay more attention to the road? She fiercely rebuked herself as her mind buckled from the pressure and shock and she closed her eyes, submitting herself to rest awhile. She'd get to see Yoseob soon, and she would be strong for her baby.

 **Yoseob**

When Yoseob awoke, he didn't remember anything, just felt pain everywhere. He was in a room, it smelled weird and super clean, he hated it, and just wanted to know where he was, how he got there, and how to get home. He couldn't move his neck much, it was too stiff and painful to do so, and most of his body felt numb. He looked around, and although it took him awhile, he realized he was in a hospital room, most likely. There were IVs stuck everywhere in his arms, and even the little plastic finger thing he always saw in movies. Then he remembered. Doojoon and the kiss. Jacking off in the shower to thoughts of Doojoon. He blushed at the thought. Then, he was . . . going to school, wasn't he? Why was he here? Where was his mom? Was it all a dream? His head started hurting from all the thinking, and he started spacing out and slowly drifting off too sleep as a big woman came in the room. "Hallo, boy! Name's Rose, how are ya doin'?" Her voice boomed, and although she sounded kind and jolly, a loud voice was the last thing Yoseob wanted to hear, and he closed his eyes, willing for sleep to overtake him and for the pain to leave.

 **Okay, yeah, so that happened. :( Sorry it was a shocking and sad-ish chapter, but I thought this would be a good foundation to build their relationship, and who knows how Yoseob will change when he's weak and feeble? ;) Review & shoot me a message, let me know if you like it or what you'd like to read about! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so Yoseob is at the hospital with pretty bad injuries, now let's rewind back to around the time of the accident, now in Doojoon's point of view! :3 I decided to update this story because I suddenly got a lot of views on this yesterday! I had my first exam today and I have another one tomorrow, but yolo! Enjoy :)**

 _Last chapter..._

 _Then he remembered. Doojoon and the kiss. Jacking off in the shower to thoughts of Doojoon. He blushed at the thought. Then, he was . . . going to school, wasn't he? Why was he here? Where was his mom? Was it all a dream? His head started hurting from all the thinking, and he started spacing out and slowly drifting off too sleep as a big woman came in the room. "Hallo, boy! Name's Rose, how are ya doin'?" Her voice boomed, and although she sounded kind and jolly, a loud voice was the last thing Yoseob wanted to hear, and he closed his eyes, willing for sleep to overtake him and for the pain to leave._

 **Doojoon**

Why wasn't Yoseob here yet? It was already 7:27 AM, and classes started at 7:30. Yoseob was always at school at least half an hour early so he could read, or talk to Doojoon. Did he sleep in? But he never slept in, and his mother would wake him, right? He tried Yoseob's cell countless times and the house, to no avail, and decided to call his mom, but even she didn't answer. Did something happen? He spent all of first period worried sick, and started second even worse, until he got called down to the office.

He ran down the corridor, wondering if the secretary had news for him about Yoseob. He was never called down to the office, ever, so this had better be a good reason. When he got there, he was breathing heavily as he burst through the giant wooden doors. The pretty secretary smiled at him and said, "Yoon Doojoon? You can go through those doors into the principal's office." He muttered a thanks and walked quickly across the small room into the principal's office.

"Hi, Doojoon. Sit down for me, I have something to tell you." Doojoon swallowed and sat down in the chair that the principal had gestured to. "Is this about Yoseob?" He blurted out, unable to wait any longer to see if the older man had news about his best friend turned boyfriend.

The principal looked startled, but regained his composure and somberly said, "Yes. Unfortunately we just got a call from the University Hospital that Yoseob and his mother are in the hospital. The school number, beside's Yoseob's own cell phone number, was the first number in Yoseob's mother's cell phone, which is how they reached us, and they asked us if we knew a 'Yoon Doojoon'. Apparently you are the first person in Yoseob's recently called contact list. We asked them not to call you, because you are a student here and we could tell you ourselves. Yoseob and his mother got into a car accident this morning. Their injuries are not life-threatening but they will take time to heal, and since Yoseob's father is deceased, they have no direct or close family members left, except Yoseob's grandparents, who, as you know, are in no shape to visit them." Doojoon couldn't hear anything after the principal had said that Yoseob had gotten into an accident. He just knew that he needed to go see Yoseob, and that Yoseob needed him. He interrupted the principal by saying, "Excuse me, sir, sorry for interrupting, but, is there any way I could visit Yoseob?" The principal nodded and said, "Yes, that's exactly what I was just beginning to talk about. Since they don't have many people who can and will visit them, I've already spoken to your mother and you will be excused for the rest of the day to visit Yoseob. Keep in mind this isn't usually how we run things, but I heard Yoseob's injuries are worse than his mothers' and I know the bond you two have. Use the time wisely, Doojoon." Doojoon couldn't believe his ears, but he knew he had no time to waste. "Thank you sir, um, have a good day!"

He ran out the office, grabbed all this things in record time, and ran home, not stopping, his mind racing with urgency. When he got home, he ran up to his room and threw everything on to his bed and took everything out of his bag except some homework, his lunch, and his wallet, the new one that Yoseob had gotten him. He also threw in a few framed pictures of himself and Yoseob, and some neglected stuffed animals from his sister's toy room. He stopped at the corner store and bought a small bundle of wildflowers, a plastic mug, and teddy bear stickers that he knew Yoseob would love.

He swore the bus moved even slowly that day, and almost an hour had passed already. He had received the news from the principal at around noon, and it was almost 1 already. He had to ask around a little to find Yoseob's room, but at last, he got there. He was in a room with two beds, one with his mother and one with him, and he was at the bed further from the door, behind the curtain that separated the two beds.

He had spent so much time trying to get to hospital as fast as he could that he didn't think about what Yoseob would look like. Nothing could have prepared him for the sight that beheld him once he ducked through the curtain into Yoseob's area. His eyes were purple, swollen and closed, shiny from sweat, and there was a huge nasty gash that ran from his eyebrow over his right eyelid to the top of his cheekbone.

His head was bandaged and Doojoon couldn't tell if they shaved his head or not, partially or fully, he had a cast on one arm and a bunch of IV needles in the other. The little skin that Doojoon could see was covered in cuts and bruises, and he was covered in bandages and ointments. Doojoon choked up at the sight of his darling Yoseob in this state. Gone was the cute, dimpled, chubby cheeked Yoseob, who would smile up at him and giggle, or the Yoseob who would blush as red as a tomato but still lean in to kiss him lightly, or the Yoseob who would pout and move closer to Doojoon whenever one of Doojoon's friends made fun of him or joked around with him. Here was a Yoseob that Doojoon had never seen and never wanted to see ever again. He looked so broken and helpless, and he wanted to hurt the person who had done this to him. A tear rolled down his cheek, and he was jerked back to reality. He was here for Yoseob, and he needed to stay strong.

As he sat down and set his bag down, and big and kind looking woman came into the room in a pair of scrubs. He assumed that she was the nurse in charge of Yoseob. "Hallo, boy! You the friend of this one?" She had a booming voice and an accent that was somehow comforting. Doojoon nodded and watched and she checked the fluids that Yoseob was connected to and started talking. "You know, this one, he looks so small and delicate, but he's a strong one. Don't chu worry about him. He woke up for a minute or two a bit after the surgery, not too long before ya got here. How long ya going to stay, honey?" Doojoon looked at her with wide eyes. He had never met someone like this before. "Uh, I'm not sure. As long as I can, I guess. Are there specific visiting hours?" She sighed and said, "Unfortunately, yea. For immediate family members we allow until 10 PM, but I'm guess ya ain't his brother?" Doojoon swallowed the bitterness forming in his mouth and said, "No. I'm a friend." She shook her head sadly and said, "Well, we can let ya stay until 6 PM, which is still 5 hours from now. You can stay maybe half an hour after 6 PM, they won't get to ya during rounds until then, but don't tell no one I telled you that, okay boy? By the way, name's Rose. You'll be seeing a lot of me around 'ere." She smilled and clapped Doojoon on the back, and left the room. Doojoon just sat there, stunned.

"I'm here, baby. Sleep as long as you need to, but make sure you wake up so I can see your beautiful face and hear your beautiful voice and hold your beautiful body. I miss you already, Yoseob. I wish this had never happened, why can't you just be smiling and giggling next to me?" Doojoon cradled his head in his hands and let a few hot tears trickle down. He never heard her come in, but Rose laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "It's going to be okay, boy. He's gonna make a full recovery, it's just a matter of time, don't worry too much darling." Doojoon nodded, never taking his head out of his hands. He didn't want her seeing him crying, but he was thankful for her support. "Just press the button when you need me or if honey wakes up, okay, boo?" She whispered and left the room once again. Doojoon just continued to cry silently, and eventually fell asleep at the foot of Yoseob's bed.

 **Okay yeah, that was kind of depressing:( It's not the best chapter to read but I wanted to put this in the story. I'll try to update more, but I told myself I wouldn't update any more during exams, so idk what's gonna happen! Keep your eyes peeled though, I might update really soon :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! Like I mentioned in some of my other fics (forget which one), exams are over and it's official summer for me! I said that I would try to update more often, so here's another chapter! :) Please stay updated for an increase in chapters and stories this summer ^.^  
**

 **Yoseob  
**

It was painful waking up again. Yoseob just wanted to sleep, but there was an uncomfortable weight on his toes, making them feel numb. He shifted in his bed, and tried wiggling his toes experimentally, failing immensely. He sighed and kicked upwards, which did little to shake off the person who was on his bed. He felt so weak, and he could literally feel the strength ebbing away from him. He was about it lay back into bed when the figure on his feet suddenly shot up and looked at Yoseob, revealing a frantic and wide eyed Doojoon staring at him, pupils trembling.

Yoseob stared back at Doojoon, dumbfounded. _Has he been waiting for me to wake up?How long was I out? What even happened?_ He felt his jaw slacking and his eyes felt like they were popping out of the sockets, and he was sure he was staring dumbly at Doojoon, but he was just so _happy_ , that this was the first person he got to see when he woke up, that this was the person who had waited for him. He saw tears welling up in Doojoon's eyes and croaked out, "H-hi, Doojoon." His own eyes started tearing up, and he struggled to sit up properly and lean forward to give Doojoon a tentative hug. Doojoon finally starting crying, the tears flowing down his cheeks and hoarse sobs coming out of his mouth as he hugged Yoseob, nearly crushing him. Yoseob burst into tears as well, and he finally started feeling the pain and the aftershock of all the surgeries he'd had to go through. He felt his dry lower lip burst, and tasted tangy metallic blood, and soon enough, everything started hurting everywhere and he weakly scratched at Doojoon's back and started coughing to let him know that he was in pain. Doojoon released him quickly as if he was a hot stovetop, and Yoseob felt himself shaking as he willed himself to take deep breaths.

"Y-Yoseob. You're s-so dumb, y-you know that? Don't you know h-how much I w-w-worried?" Doojoon started sobbing even harder, shaking the whole bed. Yoseob was stunned. He had never ever seen Doojoon cry, not even when his mistakes cost his team a soccer match, not when he had bombed an exam, not ever. He was shocked and watched Doojoon's tears fall on his sheets, wetting the fabric quickly as if it were raining indoors.

"D-Doojoon . . . sorry, Doojoon, sorry. I-I didn't know you worried. S-Sorry. I'm glad you're the first person I got to see. Don't cry, Doojoon, please, don't cry." Yoseob willed for Doojoon to stop crying, he didn't want to start sobbing again. He was still shocked at seeing Doojoon's tears for the first time in his life, but the pain that his whole body was feeling was screaming out for attention, and he weakly stammered, "C-Could you g-get a nurse please? U-um, it—" Doojoon quickly wiped away his tears and interrupted Yoseob in his haste, "W-Where? Where does it hurt? Here, I'll call her right away, don't worry!" Yoseob felt like a small child, sitting in that big bed, covered by those big white sheets, with only his arms sticking out, his toes not even sticking out of the bottom. He couldn't do anything, _again_ , and just pouted as he watched Doojoon rummage on the side of his bed for something and found a pad connected by a wire to something. He pressed the button in the middle of the square pad, and sat down, waiting.

Not a minute had passed and the door burst open, and the curtains parted to reveal Rose. Yoseob, who had never seen her before, did a double take at her appearance at first, but calmed down quickly and visibly relaxed after he heard her comforting voice and soft tone.

"Heya, Yoseob was it? I'm Rose, how're ya feeling?" She boomed, making Yoseob's head start hurting. "U-uh, um . . . a-actually . . . um, it hurts a-a lot." Yoseob stammered, turning red for no reason. Rose nodded her head knowingly and asked, "Can you tell me where it hurts, Yoseob?" Yoseob struggled to find his words and finally said, "E-Everywhere . . ." Rose carefully and lightly prodded various parts of his body, emitting various moans and groans of pain from him. She replaced the fluids hooked up to him and it was then when he really realized just how bad of a condition he was in. She pressed on his casts and lightly patted them when she was satisfied that everything was alright.

She said, "Hold on, boys, I'll be right back." And like she said, she was back in an instant, with a tray of food, mostly liquid and soft foods. The biggest container had a lid with steam sneaking out the sides with soda crackers on the side, making Yoseob think it was some kind of soup, a small container of what looked like to be applesauce with an even smaller container of brown sugar. There was also a tiny loaf of angel food cake and a lidded cup of cool milk with a straw sticking out the top. Yoseob also noticed a small cup with a few pills inside, and a small class of water beside it, both also on the tray. "I also sneaked a soup and loaf for ya, boy, i'must've been hard, staying overnight. Enjoy." She smiled as she handed Doojoon a container of soup and a small loaf of angel food cake, and Doojoon turned pink and stammered his thanks.

"This'll help ya wi' the pain, take it before or after you eat, it's up to ya, Yoseob." She gingerly set the tray down in his lap, her hands hovering just above it to see if Yoseob could handle the weight yet. The tray shook and trembled slightly, and Yoseob barely caught it. Doojoon said, "Here, let me help you with that, Yoseob." He pulled out a small stool and put it on Yoseob's lap so the legs of the stool were on the bed on either side of Yoseob's legs, to work as a mini table for him. Rose asked Doojoon, "Are y'okay ta help him eat?" to which he answered, "Of course, thanks for your help Rose, I appreciate it." Rose replied, "Oh no, boy, thank _you_ , I 'preciate it lots too. Have a good meal, Yoseob. Call me if anything happens, or if y'all want more t'eat, alright boys?" Doojoon and Yoseob both nodded earnestly and Yoseob waved weakly, as she parted the curtains and left Yoseob's part of the room. They were about to start eating when they heard Rose's voice drifting over the curtains, "Yer mam ain't awake yet, but don't worry boys, she was up and talking when you was out, she seems t'be doing just mighty fine!"

Yoseob smiled and said to Doojoon when he heard the door close, "That's a relief. I still don't really remember what happened, honestly. I was on the way to school, but . . . that's all I can remember. Maybe we got into an accident?" Yoseob tilted his head, confused and slightly frustrated that he couldn't remember what had happened. Doojoon smiled at him reassuringly and said, "Don't worry about it too much, Yoseob. You'll remember eventually. Let's focus on eating for now; you haven't eaten for at least a day." Yoseob nodded weakly and tried to pick up his spoon with his left hand, but dropped it. He let out a groan of frustration and Doojoon quickly said, "Remember? I'll help you eat, don't worry. Now, what do you want to eat first?"

 **Okay, so yeah, this chapter was relatively "boring", I'm gonna admit, but I wanted to add in the emotional (ish) scene, and I wanted to update more, like I promised, so here it is! :) I'm going to try writing again tomorrow, and hopefully I'll be able to write enough to update another chapter for this story, or another story. I'm actually almost finished the second chapter for the 4th story on the list (Exo - BaekYeol), but I honestly can't finish it now, I haven't decided if I want to end it as a two-shot or a three-shot, and it's getting too late. I have somewhere to go to tomorrow and currently I'll be getting around 3 hours of sleep in order to wake up in time tomorrow :( I'll probably be able to post the new chapter for the Exo BaekYeol story tomorrow, thanks yall for your patience I recently posted a new chapter for the 3rd story (Big Bang - GTOP)** **on my profile though, so I hope y'all will go check that out, and stay posted for future chapters and possibly another Exo story! :) If I post a new chapter for this story, hopefully it'll be super lovey dovey and cute ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys, I felt really bad about not updating for over 2 months and like I said, my family situation is getting a little better so I can start updating slowly. I did start a new story, on Exo's XiuChen, and since stories #2, #3, and #4 are completed, I only have this one (#1) and the new one to update (#5). Also, I know I've been writing in POVs, but starting at this chapter, I will also have "No one's POV" as well.**

 **No one's POV**

"L-Let's eat the soup f-first. I can probably eat the bread by myself and you can eat your food while I eat the b-bread." Yoseob stuttered a few times but managed a smile. "Okay!" Doojoon smiled enthusiastically and crushed the packaged soda crackers in his fist and emptied the package into the soup bowl, which turned out to be a foggy broth, probably chicken or beef. He swirled the miniature spoon a few times and took a sip, testing the temperature. He spooned up a little more and blew on the broth in the spoon a few times before carefully putting it into Yoseob's mouth. He soon finished the bowl and with slightly trembling hands, picked up the loaf of angel food cake and took tiny bites, chewing for a long time before swallowing.

Out of worry for Yoseob, Doojoon quickly inhaled his food, and then helped Yoseob, who was trying to pick up the cup of milk with trembling hands. He held the cup firmly as Yoseob slowly sipped from the straw, often pausing in between to take breaths. Doojoon laid down the cup carefully and quickly stirred in the brown sugar into the small cup of applesauce with the miniature spoon that was given. He handed the small cup into Yoseob's almost stable hands cautiously, his hands hovering underneath Yoseob's, just in case.

Yoseob noticed Doojoon's worried expression and waiting hands, and giggled lightly. "Doojoon, I think I'll be fine, hehe. I can eat this by myself, I'll ask you if I need help, okay?" Doojoon managed a smile and nervously smiled, nodding at Yoseob. _H-He'll be fine, probably, right?_ It took a while, but Yoseob finished the applesauce without any help from Doojoon, and slowly started drinking the rest of his milk, slightly shaking but still refusing any help from Doojoon. The meal was finally over, and Doojoon started piling the dishes in the tray, getting them ready to be taken away.

 **Yoseob**

He couldn't let Doojoon know just how much pain he was actually in. As soon as he woke up, everything hurt. He had just so many needles poking into him and so many casts on every part of his body that it was difficult to even move. At first, he felt unbelievably stiff and everything hurt; his joints, his muscles, his bones, everything. The pain started to lessen though, as time passed, and he started feeling a little less stiff, the longer he talked to Doojoon. By the end of the meal, he was able to slowly feed himself, although the pain and stiffness still wasn't completely gone, but Doojoon didn't need to know that, he was worried sick already and had wasted enough time and energy on him already.

"S-So, what did I miss at school so far? Sorry I wasn't there . . ." He attempted to make conversation as Doojoon put the tray away, to the side. Doojoon seemed slightly startled as he answered, "You know, same old boring routine, I was so worried about you though, you never ever miss school, like ever. Then the principal called me into his office and I was really confused and scared but here we are now, so I guess all's well that ends well, eh?"

He was so confused. "W-What happened at the p-principal's office?" He could hear himself stutter, but he hoped Doojoon wouldn't point it out; but it was too obvious not to be heard. Doojoon tilted his head slightly to the side and said, "Nothing much, he just told me what had happened and excused me to go to the hospital to visit you. Of course, it was much scarier and worrisome then, but everything's all right now." Doojoon smiled and slung his arm carefully around Yoseob, hoping to reassure him. _I sure hope that he didn't worry too much. I have to make it up to him for this next time for sure._ "Doojoon, did you wait a long time? Sorry about this whole thing, it's such a mess right now." Yoseob sighed apologetically, his head lolling down almost shamefully.

 **Doojoon**

"—It's such a mess right now." Yoseob lowered his head and suddenly, Doojoon felt bad. Yoseob was the one that was hurt, Yoseob was the one that was in pain, Yoseob was the one stuck in bed all day, and Doojoon himself wasn't suffering anything at all. He was about to answer when suddenly, his phone startled him with a piercing ring. He jumped, scrambling to find his phone, and answered it quickly with a breathless, "Hello?"

"Doojoon! Where are you? Come for soccer practice, _captain_! Why weren't you at school either? I couldn't find you during lunch! You didn't even answer any of my texts either, man, is something wrong?" It was Kikwang, the vice-captain of the soccer team, one of his best friends and one of his only friends who were actually genuinely nice to Yoseob. He could hear the slightly annoying joking tone in Kikwang's voice and debated whether or not to tell him the truth. Kikwang would most likely tell the other players on the team what he told him unless he told him not to, but then he would be suspicious as to why, probably.

He gestured at his phone to Yoseob and quickly walked out into the hallway, at a safe distance from the room so Yoseob couldn't hear anything. "Um . . . hey, Kikwang. Sorry I wasn't there during lunch today, I left halfway through school. I'm actually at the hospital with Yoseob, but can you keep it quiet from the other guys? I know you're nice to him but not all of the other guys are close to him and stuff, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, Kikwang, I trust you." Doojoon could barely keep himself from stuttering but he managed, and stood there nervously as Kikwang started talking. "Yeah, sure dude! I totally see what you're saying though, sometimes the guys aren't all that friendly to Yoseob . . . I wonder why, that kid's a total sweetheart! Why are you at the hospital with him though? Now that I come to think of it, he wasn't at school either today, right?" Contrary to his worries, Kikwang sounded completely genuine with no trace of doubt or questioning.

"I, uh . . . he got into an accident today, a car accident. So I j-just came to visit him, since we're friends and I wanted to see how he was doing." He explained, hoping he wasn't too vague but also hoping that he didn't say too much either. He could almost see Kikwang, kicking the grass with his expensive cleats, not caring, away from the rest of the team, his head tilting to the side, slightly in confusion. "Dude! Is he okay? Poor dude . . . can I come visit sometime? Maybe after practice I can go! I'll bring some stuff to eat man, I'll even sleep over if you do, Yoseob must be lonely, damn."

 **To be honest guys, this is a weak cliffhanger in my opinion and I hope I ended this chapter decently but if y'all don't think so, it's okay, I kind of think so too, haha. I don't know whether I should make Doojoon say yes or no to Kikwang, I guess we'll both find out when the 10th chapter is released, eh? I'll try to update another chapter asap, I still feel really bad about my 2 month hiatus. :(**


End file.
